Like Father Like Son
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Jon Kent watches his parents and he tries it out. Damien Wayne will be in next chapter. Lemons. Leave reviews to let me know if you liked it, and who else you want me to add.
1. Chapter 1, Jon Kent and Lois Lane

15 year old Jon Kent, better known as Superboy was sitting in his room, using his X-Ray vision to see his mother. The other night, he'd heard noises and he watched his dad (Superman) sitting in a chair as his mother danced naked for him. Jon watched his dad's penis grow larger and larger as he stroked it, and Jon did exactly what his dad was doing.

Jon sat there as he watched his dad grab his mother and his penis disappeared between her legs, making her moan loudly. That night, Jon had his first orgasm and he came in his hand. He watched his parents until they seemed to tire and they fell asleep, and they had sex daily, and he would watch them every night.

Now, a week later, he had awoken to moaning sounds, which was confusing as his dad was in another galaxy dealing with some hero business. He focused in and saw his mother naked, on her back. Her eyes were closed and her left hand was grabbing one of her large firm breasts, while her right hand was moving between her legs.

"Oh Clark yes. Oh yes! Right there! God this feels so goooood!" Jon heard as he used his super hearing. She's imagining father, he thought.

He felt his penis grow hard by itself as he watched his mother, he sat there watching his mother until suddenly he found himself standing and walking out of his room to his parent's room. He opened the door and Lois was moaning so loud that she didn't hear her door open.

Jon walked to the edge of the bed, and moved under the sheets. Lois realized she wasn't alone in the room and she looked at what was touching her. Out came Jon from under her covers, Jon's body was on top of hers.

"Jon? W-Wh-What are you doing?!" She asked.

"I wish dad was home, don't you?" Jon asked.

"Of course sweetie, but..." Lois said.

"Don't worry. Since dad isn't here, I'll do what he does with you." Jon said as he quickly bit down on one of Lois's hard nipples.

"Ooooohh God!" Lois moaned.

As Jon nibbled on her nipples, Lois felt Jon's hands slide down her body to her pussy, and he used his index fingers to spread her pussy open. Jon threw the covers off the bed and he moved between Lois's legs, spreading them apart.

"Jon! Please! Y-Your fingers!" Lois said.

"I saw dad do this to you, and you really liked it." Jon said as he stuck one of his fingers inside the wet pussy.

"Oh god Jon! Yo-You're gonna make me..." Lois managed as her back arched upwards.

Jon felt his fingers became slick with something sticky, "Are you okay, mom?" Jon asked.

"Oh god yes? I'm more than okay! I love it!" Lois said between breaths.

Jon slid further down the bed, so his face was level with his mother's pussy. His cock rubbed uncomfortably between the bed and his stomach. He brought his lips to his mother's pussy, just as her father had done. His tongue entered the wet cunt, and he moved it around, making Lois fidget as she had another orgasm.

"Jon! How are you so good at this?" Lois asked.

"I'm just doing what dad does to you. Now my penis is hard like his." Jon said as his 7 inch cock pointed straight out.

"Then put it in me like your dad does." Lois said as she wrapped a hand around Jon's cock.

Jon moved up so his face was right above his mother's nipples and he dropped his hips into Lois's.

His cock disappeared inside his mother's cunt, her juices allowing him to slide in and out of him.

"Oooooohhhh fuck yessss! Your dick is just as big as your dad's." Lois moaned.

"Mom! This feels so good and so weird at the same time!" Jon said as he continued to rise and drop his hips over and over again.

"Yes Jon Yes! Oh Jon Fuck me!" Lois whispered.

Jon dropped his head to his mother's neck, and he kissed there, making Lois even hornier.

"I don't know what I'm doing mom." Jon said, trying his best to remember what his father did.

"You're fucking your mom so fucking good." Lois said as she grabbed Jon's arms.

Jon's hands moved under Lois's back and he wrapped them around her. Jon leaned back, bringing Lois with him, and suddenly he was floating above the bed.

"Mom!" Jon groaned as Lois started bouncing on his cock, giving Jon's cock a different feeling.

"Oh Jon. Your dick is so fucking amazing. Let me taste it." Lois said.

Jon moved his body so he was floating on his back, flat as a table. Lois moved off his cock and spun around, moving her hips back so it was in Jon's face while his cock was in her's.

Jon quickly leaned his head up and his tongue darted into the sweet hole, moving up and down. She had an orgasm within seconds, and Jon felt her juices spill into his mouth. He tasted them and swallowed, 'Sweet.' Jon thought as he continued to eat his mother's pussy.

Her tongue darted out of her lips and rubbed it against Jon's sensitive tip, swirling around it, before dropping her head down on the large cock, taking it down her throat. She gagged as she felt Jon's rock hard cock slide down her throat. Lois kept her head there, gagging and coughing as Jon's dick blocked her airway.

She used her tongue, moving it all over Jon's meat stick, before pulling her head off, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She gasped for air as strings of saliva hung from her lips to Jon's thick dick.

Lois turned around, and aimed her pussy for Jon's dick. Jon's hands clamped around Lois's hips, and brought her up, before slamming her down, fully engulfing his cock deep inside of her. He kept bouncing her body up and down on his dick, loving every second of it as he stretched his mother's pussy out. He knew his father held back, but Jon wasn't going to do that.

Jon started thrusting upwards at the same time that he slammed Lois's body down, causing his balls to slap his mother's ass.

"Keep going Jon! Don't stop fucking me! I want you to cum inside me!" Lois screamed.

"It's happening again." Jon said as he felt his balls churn, he was about to orgasm again.

Jon grabbed Lois's hips and slammed her down once more, and fired his cum deep inside her. Jon kept cumming as he fucked his mother, his load was so big that his warm, white, sticky cum dripped out of Lois's pussy.

"AHHH" moaned both Jon and Lois as they orgasmed hard. Lois passed out when her orgasm subsided. Jon felt his cock soften inside his mother's pussy, and he landed on the bed and pulled his dick out of his mother, cum still leaking out of her pussy.

Jon rested his head against Lois's tits and fell asleep listening to her racing heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2, Damien and Talia Al Ghul

Damien was sleeping naked in his giant bedroom in Wayne Manor. His father, Bruce Wayne was in China dealing with a Joker sighting and a day of crime fighting as Robin had left the 15 year old tired.

He slept light and when he heard a small creak of the floorboards, he sat up. In front of his bed was his mother, Talia Al Ghul. She wore a white robe as she examined her son.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Damien asked.

"Damien I have taught you many things to keep you alive. Now I have just one final lesson for you. How to make love to a woman." Talia said as she pulled the robe off and stood there, naked with her large round breasts bouncing.

"Seems useless, but no matter. I accept." Damien said as he threw off his covers, revealing his growing 5 inch cock.

"Good. Now... let us start with kissing." Talia said as she climbed onto the bed and towards her naked son. Damien propped the pillows against the headboard, and leaned against them so Talia moved into Damien's lap as her lips embraced his.

"Now embrace me. Touch me. Feel me." She whispered in between kisses, their tongues fought for dominance and Damien won. His tongue explored his mother's, he bit her bottom lip and pulled it back some, before grabbing her large tits and squeezing tightly.

"Oooh yes Damien." Talia moaned.

Talia leaned back on her knees, propping her arms behind her, and Damien leaned forward to suckle on Talia's nipples. He bit them with some force while his other hand pinched the other nipple tightly.

"Excellent. You've mastered the kiss and you've managed to properly arouse me by sucking on my breasts. And it would seem I'm not the only one aroused." Talia said as she gripped the base of Damien's fully hard 7 inch cock.

"Hmm. Just like your father. It's time for me to show you to pleasure of a woman's mouth." Talia said as she moved her body back and engulfed Damien's sensitive pink head between her lips.

"Ugghh. Mother that feels wonderful." Damien moaned as he felt Talia's hot mouth and her tongue go to work on his dick. Talia started bobbing her head up and down, strands of saliva hung from the sides of Damien's dick and connected to her lips and tongue as she gasped for air. Talia moved several strands of hair away from her eyes and quickly made eye contact with Damien.

Slowly, Talia lowered her head, keeping the contact until all 7 inches of her son's dick was down her throat. She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she started gagging and coughing on Damien's meat stick, but that didn't stop her.

When she had seduced Batman, she told him to fuck her and use her in any way he wanted, and he held her head down on his cock for nearly 5 minutes. Talia's tongue was swirling around Damien's pink head. She sucked the large meat stick in her mouth for several minutes before pulling her head back, saliva covered Damien's dick and strands of it hung from her lips to the the sides of his cock.

"Damien, move to the edge of the bed." Talia said as she moved off the bed and onto the floor. Damien shifted to the edge and Talia moved up to her knees, and she wrapped her large soft breasts around Damien's dick. She held his dick between her breasts tightly and started to move her body up and down, giving her son his first titty fuck. Her saliva made Damien's dick slide easily between her orbs, making her tits wet.

Damien was loving this all so much. The feeling of his dick inside his mother's throat had made his nerves feel like there were on fire. Now, his dick was sliding up and down between her tits, and he wanted to feel her mouth around his dick again. His hand moved to her head, and shifted it down, "Open your mouth Mother." He said.

Talia's lips opened as her head was tilted down, and in came Damien's dick, as his cock slid up and down. Talia smiled slightly as she felt how rough Damien was being, just like his father.

Damien groaned slightly as he felt his balls pulsing. He stood up quickly, and pushed Talia's head down so she took in half of his cock. Talia was confused as to why he stood up, but Damien's cock started pulsating in her mouth and she knew.

Damien moaned as his cock pulsated once more and he shot rope after rope of sticky, creamy, warm cum into his mother's mouth, filling it up and he kept cumming, so much that it was dripping down his cock. Damien's hands fell back on the bed, his hands released Talia's head as he propped them behind him to keep himself upright.

Talia looked into her son's eyes as she swallowed the sticky jizz in her mouth, and Damien's cock spurted out two more ropes of jizz, landing on her tits. Talia felt the warm stickiness of Damien's seed slide down her throat and into her stomach.

Quickly, she moved to get the cum that was sliding down Damien's cock, and she cleaned his dick. Talia loved the taste, it reminded her so much of Bruce's. She quickly swallowed the cum on her tits and looked at Damien to see his cock still fully hard.

Talia smirked, remembering how Bruce had came nearly 5 times the night he impregnated her.

"It is time for your biggest challenge. Your stamina will be tested as I inviting you back into my body." She said as she pushed Damien on his back, and moved on top of him, squatting over his hard cock, her hands on his chest.

"I'm more than ready Mother." Damien said as he looked at her large jiggly breasts.

"We shall see." Talia said as she dropped her hips down and took in Damien's cock balls deep.

"Oh god. You truly are the son of my beloved!" moaned Talia as she bounced on her son's cock, her pussy had an orgasm seconds into it, drenching Damien's cock with her sweet nectar. Damien started thrusting upwards, his hips leaving the bed when Talia dropped, slamming into her pussy harder and faster.

Damien watched Talia's facial features as he thrusted harder, and grinned when her eyes widened and her moans grew even louder.

His hands moved up to her tits and he grabbed them and started playing with them.

"Mother, if you aren't silent, Alfred will hear us." Damien said.

"Then make me quiet." Talia said as she sped up her bouncing. Damien's right hand reached up to her throat and he gripped it tightly, silencing her.

"Ohh fuck YES! You and your father both like to choke me out." Talia whispered.

Damien thrusted upwards when Talia slammed her hips down, and he rolled over as his feet wrapped behind Talia's back so she was on her back and Damien was on top.

"What are you doing?" Talia asked.

"Silence mother." Damien said as he brought his feet from under Talia and he got on his knees between Talia's open legs. He brought his hands under her thighs and slammed into her, Talia mouth opened to scream out but Damien quickly clamped one of his hands over her mouth, removing it when she seemed to control herself.

"Oh god Damien! Yes! Don't stop please!" She moaned loudly.

She was about to keep ranting for Damien to keep going when she felt two fingers enter her mouth, silencing her. She closed her mouth, and slowly moved her tongue all over the two digits in her mouth, getting them wet with her saliva. Damien kept pounding her pussy, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh rang through the room and he didn't stop or slow down until he was bored.

Damien grabbed his mother's arms and brought her up to him, and he moved behind her. He pushed her up to her knees and he moved on his knees too. He pulled his saliva covered fingers from his mothers plump lips slammed them into her pussy, sliding in and out with ease from the saliva and Talia's juices.

Talia could barely stay on her knees as Damien did this, but he wrapped a hand from behind and grabbed her throat, tightening his grip. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, his cock slipped between Talia's thighs. He kept finger banging his mother while he looked at her great ass and thought of something.

"I wonder..." Damien said as he aimed his cock at her ass.

Talia was about to ask him what he was talking about when he thrusted into her tight ass and she got her answer.

"Oh fuck!" Damien groaned as he felt how tight Talia's ass was.

"Damien, please go slow. I don't usually do this." Talia said, Damien didn't pull his cock out or say anything for several seconds.

"No." He said finally, as released his grip around her throat and pulled her arms behind her, pinning them to his chest with his left arm, while his hand bent back to grab her hair and yank it down, so she could only see the ceiling.

He sped up his fingerbanging as he pulled his cock out and slammed forward, repeatedly.

"Moan for me Mother, be loud. I want to hear you." Damien said as he continued to ravish Talia's ass. She'd never liked anal, not even with Bruce, but she was loving it right now.

"God Yes Damien! Don't stop! Yes yes yes! I'm cumming. Fuck my pussy with your fingers harder!" Talia screamed as she had her sixth orgasm that night, her juices spilled onto Damien's fingers. He started fingering her as fast as he could, slapping noises filled the room, before stopping and shoving them in Talia's mouth, feeding herself her sweet nectar. Talia savored his fingers, licking and sucking the juices off of them, before he pulled them out and put them back in her pussy.

Damien figured Alfred was in the Batcave, since they hadn't been interrupted. Damien felt his balls pulsing again and he quickly pulled out of his mother's ass, got on his back, moved Talia on top of him and starting fucking her pussy again. The wet walls of her nether lips made his cock slick as he slid in and out and she had another orgasm, her lips clenched tightly around his cock, pushing him over the edge.

"Mother. I'm cumming." He groaned as his balls emptied into the hot pussy. His cum shot out, filling Talia's pussy to the max, but his balls weren't empty yet. He kept pumping his cock into Talia, as his cum dripped down his cock.

When Talia stopped feeling ropes of cum shooting inside her, she pulled her pussy off of Damien's cock, and moved to taste his cum again. She moved so he could see her face as she slowly licked his white cum mixed with her juices. She felt Damien's cum leaking out of her pussy and she slowly rubbed it in with her hand while her other one massaged Damien's balls. She squeezed them, and out came several hot ropes of cum which hit her face and tits.

"Well, that was amazing Damien. You've passed." She said, but there was no response.

She turned to see Damien was fast asleep and she smiled.

"Rest my young warrior. You'll need your strength." She said as she cleaned Damien's dick, and then licked the cum off her face and tits. Damien snored slightly as Talia sucked his cock once more, getting it fully hard. Talia rode his dick until he came inside her pussy again, filling her wet cunt with his cum, and his load was as big as the others, causing him to drip cum out of her pussy. Talia smiled as she moved down, licking her lips. 20 minutes later, she had cleaned Damien's cock off with her mouth, and swallowed all of the warm cum inside her pussy.

She kissed Damien on his lips and slowly left as she had come.


End file.
